


Play Fighting

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick drabble. I'm not sure if this is a stand-alone thing or if I'll be writing more? (I suppose the reception this gets is a factor?)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Play Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble. I'm not sure if this is a stand-alone thing or if I'll be writing more? (I suppose the reception this gets is a factor?)

Harry watched horrified as his two best friends exchanged sarcastic comments and caustic remarks.He had been so keen for the three of them to hang out together - so sure that Louis and Nick would get on - but half an hour later, he was rethinking the entire thing.

Louis lunged at Nick and Harry was certain that he was going to punch him. He shut his eyes in dismay but when he opened them, he was surprised to find that the other two were not in fact fighting as he had thought.

Louis was on top of Nick, whose hands were buried in Louis’ hair and their mouths were finally occupied with something other than insulting each other. When he heard Louis moan – _fuck_ \- Harry decided it was time to run.


End file.
